Drift Compatible
by fairiel
Summary: Pacific Rim AU in which Steve is a jaeger pilot that lost his copilot Bucky in combat. It is now time for him to find a new copilot.


Today is a big day, you think as you're walking towards the arena. Yes, a big day, if not the biggest day in your whole entire existence. You try to hide your excitement but obviously don't make such a good job, judging from the stares in the corridor. Today is trial day. Today is the day Steve Rogers finally chooses his new copilot.

You enter the arena, head held high. You trained so hard for this. You know you're ready. More than ready. You read everything about him, studied his fighting techniques to the letter. His strategies hold no secret for you. The only thing still holding you back is whether or not you're going to be compatible, because it's not just about being able to hold your own in a fight, it's also about two minds as one, working together. And you're not quite sure you can be a match for him, with all his years of experience, when you're brand new out of the simulator.

He's standing there, waiting for his opponents. His apparent calm is betrayed by the way his eyes suddenly dart at you, piercing blue, nervous. It's been exactly a year since his copilot Bucky died during that fight in Tokyo and he has delayed the trial for as long as he could. But with kaiju attacks getting closer and closer, the need is too pressing. And now that they've built a new jaeger just for him, he cannot keep waiting any longer. They all rely on him, the best pilot of his generation.

He checks you out, looking for what? You do not know but you blush anyway. Over confidence. That's your flaw. And he must have seen it because his mouth purses imperceptibly as he shakes his head.

"Hi" he greets you. "I didn't know you were part of the trial."

"It was only decided yesterday" you reply, holding his stare cooly.

Good. You're not as intimidated as you thought you'd be. He's a living legend, but that's not about to prevent you from achieving your dream. And if that's over confidence, then it is better than the agitation you see in some of the other candidates.

"I'm glad" he says, flashing a smile at you. "I've seen your simulator score. You have great potential."

"Thanks, Steve."

Pride flushes your cheeks even more.

"I'm looking forward to sparring with you."

His compliments only make your resolve stronger. You'll either prove yourself to him or die trying.

You step back to watch the trial begin. As you predicted, none of the candidates provide much of a contest for him. Physically speaking, he is probably the strongest you have ever seen. And you're pretty sure he's holding back. He's so fast that his staff flies to his opponents' weak spots before they can even budge or parry. And he ends all the fights with a slight disapproving shake of his head. You're beginning to wonder if all your training will prove sufficient to impress him when they call your name. It's your turn. Time to shine or be forever humiliated.

You step in the arena, taking a deep breath from your stomach, clearing your head from everything that is not him. He strikes a pause, holding his staff firm in front of him with both hands. You take a stance, flipping yours several times before holding it above your head. You stare at each other, trying to evaluate both flaws and abilities. You're obviously not as strong as him, but this is not only a test of strength.

Without surprise, he moves first, but you block him easily. He's refraining, you can feel it. The blow was not as intense as you expected and you frown at him, disappointed.

"Come on, Rogers, don't hold back" you say, making your move swiftly to his side, but it takes him only one step to dodge and throw his staff right at your face. You duck, sliding under it, kicking your elbow in his ribs in the process, flicking your staff to your other hand to strike a blow at his back. He turns, surprise painted on his face.

The sparring continues, with you meeting each of his blows and giving back as much as you receive. You can feel the chemistry between the two of you, a steady stream of energy flowing freely. It's like you know what he's going to do before him, but so does he. As you block all his attacks, he blocks all of yours. Frustrated, he becomes more aggressive, lunging at you full force, but you use his weight to throw him off balance and he hits the ground, rolling over. He drags you with him but you seize his arm between your thighs, forcing him down. He tries to free himself but soon admits his defeat with a soft chuckle.

"That's okay" he says. "You win."

You release him and he springs to his feet. You know he forced your hand to end the fight. It could have gone on forever but his feigned aggressiveness provided you with an unexpected opening. You thank him with a nod of your head and he answers with a slight twist of his mouth, eyes flickering at you. There is an understanding between you that needs no words. You both bow and when you start to head out of the arena, he calls you back.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

You turn around, explaining.

"The trial is not over. There are still other candidates."

You know deep inside of you that you are so evenly matched it would be a surprise if you were not chosen, but others should be given their chance too.

"It's over for me" he states, matter-of-factly. "I have my new copilot."

Blood flows to your cheeks as he walks to you, taking your hands.

"There's no point in denying it" he continues. "I know you felt it too. We're drift compatible."

There is such a simplicity in that statement, it takes you aback, as prepared as you were for the possibility. He takes you in his arms, hugging you close as the crowd cheers and claps. You sigh, almost laughing, so at home in between his huge biceps. You stay huddled against him for the longest time and when he finally, reluctantly, lets you go, your eyes meet, the finishing touch of an unspoken bond. It surprises him as much as it seems natural to you. Your hands are still in his when he finally voices his thoughts.

"I didn't think I was ready for another copilot. But you have proved me otherwise. You were amazing."

Vaguely aware of the still cheering crowd, you rise on your toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Steve" you murmur just for him.

As his future partner, you earned the right to use his first name.

You're sitting with the others for lunch. Everyone is complimenting you on your achievement. You can sense a bit of jealousy, but for the most part, it is good-natured. When Steve arrives in the mess hall, he walks right straight to you, takes your tray and struts off without a word. You follow him to the second floor. There, with a good view on your new jaeger, he sits down on the floor, gesturing you to sit with him.

"We will have to name her, you know" he tells you after you finished eating. "I thought about a few names, but all those I can think of are related to Bucky and - well - you know -"

It's still hard for him to talk about his former copilot. You place your hand on his shoulder, trying to ease the pain. He locks eyes with you, breathing deep inside his chest.

"What about Winter Avenger?" you suggest after a while.

"Winter Avenger" he repeats, tasting the name, making it his. "That sounds good. Bucky would have liked it."

You smile. There is no need to say more. In a while, you'll be inside his head and he'll be inside of yours, and there will be no more secrets. You stare at the blue and silver jaeger with the round shield and the star on her chest, almost the replica of Steve's old jaeger.

"She's a beauty" you say dreamily.

"Are you anxious about the drift?" he asks, looking deep in your eyes.

"No, not really. I can't be anxious about anything with you next to me."

He can see in your eyes you're not lying.

"The first drift can be pretty rough" he says as you enter the cockpit for the test.

You always knew it but he looks awesome in his dark blue suit, the color only enhancing his features, adding light to his eyes. He looks a bit nervous, and he runs his hand in his hair. The warning might as well be for him. You just nod and get ready, putting on your helmet and letting all the cables attach to your suit.

You hear the instructions from the command center in your helmet and you prepare to let go for the drift. You have nothing to hide from him, nothing you're ashamed of. You came to terms with your past a long time ago.

"Ready?" he asks as the drift is initiated, and your whole body shakes as images of his past flash in your mind. You know his story but actually living it in your head is very different.

Steve as a small sickly Brooklyn kid sleeping in the couch in Bucky's living-room. The death of his mother. Him getting into fights in back alleys, Bucky coming to his rescue countless times. You start to realize the true importance of Bucky. He was not only the copilot, but a lifelong friend who always took care of him.

Then Steve takes that serum and oh my god does it hurt in your brain, and the legend starts from there. Epic fights with Bucky against kaijus. The press making a big deal of them, calling them "real heroes". The pressure on Steve's shoulders to be worthy. And Tokyo. Pain fills your body and soul as the kaiju breaks through the jaeger's hull and rips Bucky away, leaving Steve all alone to finish the fight.

Your body starts to tremble violently as the pain intensifies and you can hear Steve scream in your head, or is he screaming out of the drift as well?

"Rogers is phasing out!" you hear in your helmet.

You try to focus on the drift, on the bond, but the pain is too much and you start to zone out too.

"They're both out of alignment!"

The voice in your helmet seems distant, almost eerie as images of your past fill your head.

"She's starting to chase the rabbit!"

"Come back!" Steve's voice is calling you faintly. "Don't get lost in your past. Come back to me."

It resonates in your head, the only thread to which you can hang on before getting lost for good, and you shake it off. His presence makes you feel safe and he continues talking to you as you recover and steady the drift.

It starts again, the pain, but muffled now. Steve trying to forget about it by drinking but it does no good, he cannot get drunk. The link between you becomes steady as a heart beat. It feels like he belongs in your head and there is no more emotion, just the regular flow of the drift. You know he's seen all about you as you've seen all about him and the closeness brings you peace.

"Neural Handshake sound and stable. Let's go to the final phase of the testing."

You take command of the jaeger, moving in unison. You know what he's thinking before he even realizes. It feels natural. Instinctive. It's not battle yet, but you feel ready to face it with Steve at your side.

"Are you alright?" he asks when it's all over.

The bond is physically broken but you can still feel him in your head. You know he will always be with you just as you will always be with him. It's not a conscious thing, just a fleeting feeling, but his presence is soothing. You nod in answer, unable to bring yourself to speak after the intimacy you shared.

"I'm sorry, I almost ruined everything -" he begins but you hush him, placing a single finger on his lips.

You need no explanation. You were in his head. You know what it feels like when the link is severed, when the drift beaks so unexpectedly and all you can feel in your head is pain and the taste of death is in your mouth.

You only gaze at him, still a bit out of breath from the intensity of the experience. His eyes are so blue, you reflect, just like a perfect summer sky. He gazes back and there is a silent understanding between you, a silent consent to a question that he dares not speak out loud. It's not even a question, more of an affirmation. "I am yours, if you will have me."

You heart skips a beat as he bends and places a hand on your cheek, kissing you softly, just an ephemeral touch of his lips. Just enough for you to know that he belongs to you, as well as he belonged to Bucky.

Then he's gone to the command center for debrief.

You're half asleep in your bed, comfortably tucked inside the blanket, when you faintly feel a body slipping in close to you. The touch is familiar even though he was never in your bed before and you turn, opening your eyes as he whispers your name.

"Steve" you murmur, drowsily.

He doesn't answer. He only kisses you, a soft pressure of his lips on yours. Your blood rushes in your veins and you kiss him back, fully awake now. Your lips part and you sit up to look at him, blond messy hair, mouth half open, white tank top, head cocked a little to the side.

You're even more attracted to him now than you were before the drift, and god knows you were, so much that you could not help but cry, alone in your room at night, knowing he would never be yours. But he is now.

Some pilots rely on their family ties, others are not related but never overstep the bond created by the drift. But Steve became sexually intimate with Bucky from the moment they first drifted together. You've seen it, their bodies entangled as they made love countless times. You know that's how he works best. He needs the contact to be both spiritual and physical, but you do not know if you're ready for this.

You're pretty certain your heart stopped beating when he kissed you and you're just sitting there, unmoving, as if in a stupor. He can see the doubt in your eyes and he shifts nervously on the bed, not quite sure what to do next. He whispers your name again, as an inquiry, almost a permission.

Hearing his voice takes you out from your trance and you lean on him until your forehead touches his. You stay like that a long time, lost in each other, neither of you daring to move. Then he smiles, a small smile like a promise and your head slides on his shoulder as his arms wrap around you. The smell of him is overpowering, clean sweat that makes you want to lick him everywhere. You sigh, your breath hot on his skin, your hand running along his spine. He shivers violently, burying his face in your hair, his need so palpable that you could have him right there and he wouldn't protest. But not yet. Not yet.

You start to kiss his neck, soft little pecks all along his perfect jaw and he shudders again, tightening his grip on you. When your mouth reaches his, he initiates another kiss, more pressing this time. Lips on lips, teeth on teeth, tongue on tongue. You feel the heat in your entire body. Your hands clench on his shoulders and you moan in his mouth as his hands roam your back, down, up, and down again. He breaks the kiss long enough to take off his tank top and you enjoy the sight of his muscles playing under his skin as he swiftly removes your shirt too.

It doesn't feel weird to be almost naked in front of him as it so often does. It feels normal, natural even, after the drift. He knows exactly what to do, where to touch you, how to kiss you to give you maximum pleasure. He saw it all when he was in your head. His fingers run on your body, finding all the places that you like best. The nook of your elbow. The hollow between your collarbones. The curve of your back. His mouth tickles your nipples gently before sliding down to your belly button, leaving a trail of wet kisses on your stomach.

You stroke his hair as his face reaches in between your thighs, his mouth stopping just over the seam of your panties. He looks up at you before rolling them down your butt and all along your legs. You can feel your blood beat fast in all your veins when he pushes you on your back, caressing your thighs, opening them just enough so he can slide his face on your wetness.

He laps your juices, his tongue buried in your folds. You tug at his hair as waves of heat suffuse your body. You bite your lips, trying to repress your moans but end up crying out loud when his teeth find your bud. You have no idea how he can be so skilled when he's only been with one other partner, and a male one at that. But there's no denying the pleasure rising in your belly as his tongue flicks on your clit until you shake from head to toes, fingers tightening on his hair.

He sits up, waiting for you, smirking as he says: "You taste so good."

You sit up too, a question burning your lips.

"How? How did you know?"

He smirks even more.

"I was in your head, remember?"

"But -"

No one ever did that to you before, or if they did, it wasn't that good.

"Those guys fucked you so poorly, it was painful" he says and you can't help but chuckle.

True enough, you can't even remember the last time you had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced.

"Oh Steve" you say. "You're unbelievable."

"I know" he replies before leaning into you to kiss you again.

You can taste your juices on his lips but it's not unpleasant. This time you're determined to give him as much pleasure as you received. You rub your hand on his crotch and he bucks his hips involuntarily. He releases your mouth to stare at your hand stroking him over the fabric of his briefs. You tug at the seam just enough to free him, continuing your ministrations, hand coiled around his hot member. You can feel his veins pulsing against your palm as you slide up and down, making him moan your name.

He looks up at you and you know he wants more. You sit on his lap, wrapping your legs around him. He takes both your hands in his, fingers intertwined to give you leverage as you impale yourself on him. You gasp as his whole length fills you perfectly. You start to move your hips, up, then down, very slowly, and his hands leave yours to steady your back as he thrusts in rhythm with you. He holds you close, eyes locked with yours, mouth half open as he moans each time you descend on him. His fingers tangle in your hair and he pulls back a bit, making you whimper. It feels like being in the drift again, the both of you moving in unison, as one.

You know he's close when it hits you again. It feels different this time, less intense but still very pleasurable and your walls clench on him. He takes hold of your hips, thrusting harder and faster and you try to keep pace with him until he comes inside of you, his whole body trembling in his climax.

You stay entwined for a long time, your forehead resting on his forehead, noses touching, waiting for your breaths to return to normal. He's smiling at you dreamily, little beads of sweat shining on his smooth skin that you want to lick. But you just snuggle against him, pushing him back on the bed. He only murmurs a soft "I'll always be yours" in his breath as he spoons you, holding both your hands in his. You can feel his steady breath on your neck and you know he's already fast asleep. You push back into him, getting comfortable. You close your eyes, drifting away too, nestled in his arms, his whole body warming you.

The siren wakes you both at 4 am.

"Ready for your first kaiju?" Steve asks.

"With you?" you answer. "Always."


End file.
